swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Vehicle Combat
See also: Vehicles, SotG Starship Combat, Starship Maneuvers These rules come into play whenever Vehicles figure prominently on the battlefield- whether that battlefield happens to be on a planet's surface, or in the dark void of space, the movement and combat rules presented below cover all types of Vehicles, from planetary Vehicles, to starships. In most respects, Vehicle Combat follows the same Combat rules as characters, insofar as they have movement, actions, and the capacity to take damage. Scale The below rules use two scales: Character Scale, and Starship Scale. If the encounter involves both Vehicles and characters on foot, use Character Scale. If the scene involves Vehicles only, use the Starship Scale. Character Scale Character Scale is identical to the standard movement scale. Combat is carried out on a grid, in which each square equals 1.5 meters (About 5 feet). In Character Scale, most Vehicles are large enough to occupy multiple squares on the battle map. How many squares a Vehicle occupies is determined by the Vehicle's size (And the same holds true for characters and creatures). Vehicles of Colossal (Frigate) size or greater are not placed on the battle map; they are either off the map (Perhaps providing fire support), or the battle takes place inside them. In Character Scale, more than one surface Vehicle cannot occupy the same space on the battle map, and a Collision occurs whenever a Vehicle enters a square occupied by a creature, obstacle, or another Vehicle (See Collisions below). Starship Scale In Starship Scale, Each square of the battle map is abstract, representing a variable amount of space, depending on the Vehicles involved. In most cases, one square is hundreds or even thousands of meters wide. In Starship Scale, the battle map itself represents relative movement, not absolute movement, so several starships in orbit might be drifting together at many kilometers per second, even as they move around one another. At Starship Scale, a Vehicle can pass through squares occupied by allies, but not squares occupied by opponents. Vehicle Combat Statistics All Vehicles statistics that are relevant to Combat are described below: Vehicle Size Vehicles use similar size categories as creatures, as shown below. The Colossal size category is further subdivided to differentiate particularly massive Starships and Space Stations. A Vehicle's Size Modifier applies to the Vehicle's Reflex Defense, as well as to Initiative and Pilot checks made by the Vehicle's occupants. Attacks Any Vehicle equipped with weapons can make attacks against opponents within Vehicle Weapon Range (See below). An attack roll with a Vehicle Weapon is calculated as follows: 1d20 + Base Attack Bonus + Vehicle's Intelligence Modifier + Vehicle Weapon Range Modifier Base Attack Bonus: ''Use the Base Attack Bonus of the Gunner (Which, in some cases, may be the Pilot). ''Intelligence Modifier: ''A Vehicle's computer improves the accuracy of the Vehicle's Weapons Systems, and the Vehicle's Intelligence score measures the quality of the computer. ''Vehicle Weapon Range Modifier: ''A Vehicle Weapon can attack a target at Point-Blank, Short, Medium, or Long Range. If you make a ranged attack against a target within the weapon's Point-Blank Range, you take no penalty on the attack roll. Your penalty on attack rolls increase to -2 at Short Range, -5 at Medium Range, and -10 at Long Range. See the Vehicle Weapon Ranges table below for for information. ''*This Weapon System can only be mounted on a Vehicle of Colossal (Frigate) size or larger. Critical Hits As in Character Combat, when you roll a natural 20 on your attack, you automatically hit the target and deal double damage. Automatic Misses If you roll a natural 1 on your attack, you automatically miss. Damage When you hit a target with a Vehicle Weapon, you deal damage according to the type of weapon (Listed in each Vehicle's statistics). Damage dealt by a Vehicle Weapon is calculated as follows: (Weapon Damage + 1/2 Pilot's Heroic Level + Miscellaneous Modifiers) x Damage Multiplier Damage Multiplier: ''After rolling the Weapon Damage dice, multiply the result by the listed Damage Multiplier. For example, when you fire a Vehicle Weapon that deals 6d10x2 damage, roll 6d10 and multiply the result by 2. Defenses A Vehicle's Defenses represent how difficult it is to hit or overload it's systems. Unlike characters, Vehicles do not have a Will Defense. However, Vehicles do have both a Reflex Defense and a Fortitude Defense, which are calculated as follows: '''Reflex Defense = 10 + Vehicle's Dexterity Modifier + Size Modifier + Armor Bonus or Pilot's Heroic Level' Fortitude Defense = 10 + Vehicle's Strength Modifier Reflex Defense Whenever you make an attack against a Vehicle, compare your attack roll to the target's Reflex Defense. If you equal or exceed the Vehicle's Reflex Defense, you hit it and deal damage. Size Modifier: ''Use the Vehicle's Size Modifier instead of your own when calculating the Vehicle's Reflex Defense. ''Armor Bonus: ''Use the Vehicle's Armor Bonus instead of your own when calculating the Vehicle's Reflex Defense. You may add your Heroic Level instead of this Armor Bonus. ''Dexterity Modifier: ''A Vehicle's Dexterity Modifier represents how well it can move out of harm's way. If the pilot is Flat-Footed, or if the Vehicle is out of control, or attacked by an undetected opponent, the Vehicle loses it's Dexterity Bonus to it's Reflex Defense. If the Vehicle is at a Full Stop, powered down, or Disabled, it is treated as if it has a Dexterity score of 0 (-5 penalty to Reflex Defense). '''Fortitude Defense' Vehicles use their Fortitude Defense to determine their Damage Threshold (See below). Strength Bonus: ''A Vehicle's Strength Bonus represents it's overall toughness and durability. Hit Points Vehicles have Hit Points, just like characters. Hit Points are abstract, meant to represent not only the Vehicle's physically mass, but also the robustness or fragility of it's systems. '''Damage Threshold' Like creatures, Vehicles have a Damage Threshold, calculated as follows: Damage Threshold = Fortitude Defense + Size Modifier Size Modifier: ''Apply the following Size Modifiers to a Vehicle's Damage Threshold: Large, +5; Huge, +10; Gargantuan, +20; Colossal, +50; Colossal (Frigate), +100; Colossal (Cruiser), +200; Colossal (Station), +500. If a Vehicle takes Damage from a single Attack that equals or exceeds it's Damage Threshold, the Vehicle moves -1 step on the Condition Track. A Vehicle pushed to the bottom of the Condition Track is Disabled, and comes to a Full Stop immediately. If the Vehicle was flying in a gravity well at the time it became Disabled, it immediately falls 150 meters (100 squares), plus another 300 meters (200 squares) every round until it either hits the surface, or is reactivated. Resolve Falling Damage as normal. If a Vehicle is reduced to 0 Hit Points by an Attack that deals Damage equal to, or greater than, it's Damage Threshold, it is destroyed. In addition, all the Vehicle’s occupants take Damage equal to one-half the amount that exceeded the Vehicle’s Damage Threshold. Crew Cover Most Vehicles provide at least some Cover to their passengers. Passengers gain a Cover bonus to their Reflex Defense against any Attack that target's them, rather than their Vehicle. A Vehicle can provide no Cover, normal Cover (+5 Cover bonus), Improved Cover (+10 Cover bonus), or Total Cover. You cannot Attack a target that has Total Cover. The Cover a Vehicle provides to it's passengers is included in it's statistics. Speed Every Vehicle has a Speed, given in squares. The pilot may move a Vehicle up to it's listed Speed as a Move Action, and up to four times it's Speed with the All-Out Movement Action (See below). Starships and Airspeeders have a separate listing for their Speed in Starship Scale. '''Maximum Velocity' This is the maximum Speed a Vehicle may move in Character Scale. It is seldom relevant in Combat, because such speeds quickly move the Vehicle off the battle map, and out of Range. Characters in Vehicles A character in a Vehicle fills one of several possible roles, which determines what the character can do. A character can fill several roles at once, but most roles may only be filled by one character at a time. For example, an X-Wing Pilot also acts as the Vehicle's Commander and Gunner, while their astromech Droid usually acts as a Copilot, System Operator, and Chief Engineer. On the other hand, an Imperial I-Class Star Destroyer with thousands of crewmembers still only has one Pilot, one Commander, and so forth. You can change roles from round to round, but you can only start filling a particular role if no other crewmember has filled that role since your last turn. The 6 basic roles in a Vehicle can be further explored below: * Pilot: Controls the movement and speed of the Vehicle. * Copilot: Aids the Pilot in basic Vehicle systems. * Gunner: Operates one of the Vehicle's Weapon Systems. * Commander: Coordinates other crewmembers while analyzing the battle. * System Operator: Manages the Vehicle's shields, sensors, and communications. * Engineer: Keeps the Vehicle in good order, even during the heat of battle. Other Crew Other crewmembers can fill many supporting roles, coordinating troops or starfighters, administering medical care, guarding sensitive areas, and providing general maintenance. These crewmembers can assist others on some Skill Checks; for example, the members of a repair team may assist the Engineer in their duties on Capital Ships. Passengers All other personnel aboard the Vehicle are considered Passengers. Passengers have no specific role in the Vehicle's operation, but may take Actions aboard the Vehicle, or replace crewmembers as needed. Starting the Battle Unless noted otherwise, climbing aboard a Vehicle is a Move Action, and powering up a Vehicle requires a second Move Action. Initiative There are two options for determining Initiative in Vehicle Combat. First, each character can make separate Initiative checks. This is probably the best method if most or all characters are aboard the same Vehicle, but it can result in a lot of Delayed or Readied Actions, as passengers wait for Pilots to perform maneuvers. An alternative is to make an Initiative check for each Vehicle, using the Pilot's Initiative check modifier. This is particularly appropriate when characters are in separate Vehicles, since it allows everyone aboard the same Vehicle to act more or less simultaneously. Special: 'If you are Trained in the Pilot skill, you can choose to make a Pilot check instead of an Initiative check to determine your place in the Initiative order. In any event, you must apply the Vehicle's Size Modifier to your check (See Vehicle Sizes, above). Special Combat Rules Vehicles have a few additional rules during Vehicle Combat that are different from those used in Character Combat. * Area Attacks * Autofire * Collisions * Crew Quality * Missiles and Torpedoes * Uncontrolled Vehicles * Weapon Batteries Homebrew Vehicle Combat Rules ''Homebrew Reference book: Clone Wars Saga Edition Fan Sourcebook - Clone Vehicle Crews The following variant rules are created by community, and therefore unofficial creators. Command Styles There are two distinct styles of Command that can be used on Vehicles. The Micromanager, or hands-on Commander, that takes a close interest in every crew member’s job, sometimes at the expense of the big picture. The Observer, or aloof Commander, assumes his crew can handle their positions and focuses on the larger picture of the battle, though sometimes to the detriment of crew synergy. At the start of combat, you can set your style of Command for the remainder of battle. '''Micromanager If you select Micromanager, you may use the Aid Another Action as a Move Action to assist in a Skill Check made by any crew member, but all other Talents and abilities take one-step longer to complete. So, a Talent that takes a Swift Action to activate takes a Move Action, a Move Action takes a Standard Action, a Standard Action takes a Full-Round Action, and a Full-Round Action takes two Full-Round Actions. Observer If you select the Observer style of Command, any Aid Another checks made onboard your ship only provide half their normal bonus, but for a number of turns per encounter equal to your Intelligence modifier, all Officer and Noble Talents from the Leadership Talent Tree activate one step more quickly. Full-Round Actions become Standard Actions, Standard Actions become Move Actions, Move Actions become Swift Actions, and Swift Actions become Free Actions. New Crew Positions * Executive Officer (XO) * Navigator * Spotter